warframefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Dualidad
| polarity = | rarity = Raro | transmutable = falso | autoDrops = auto }} Dualidad es un mod de aumento de warframe para Equinox para su habilidad Metamorfosis que hace que la forma original al lanzar la habilidad se transforme en un espectro equipado con el arma que tenía Equinox en el momento de lanzar la habilidad. Estadísticas Adquisición *Este mod puede ser adquirido al tener el rango Máximo en Árbitros de Hexis, o el rango Perfecto en Nuevo Loka y gastar en comprarlo. Notas *La duración del espectro se ve afectada por duración de habilidades. *El daño realizado por el espectro no se ve afectado por la fuerza de habilidades. *El espectro usará lo que sea que tenía equipada Equinox en el momento de lanzar metamorfosis. **Esto también significa que si se tenía equipado un escáner del códice o el escáner de síntesis, el espectro lo tendrá equipado y no podrá atacar a ningún enemigo. **El espectro también tiene en cuenta los mods que tiene el arma y Equinox. Algunas de las estadísticas que el espectro hereda son: salud, escudo, armadura y recuperación de caídas. **El espectro no puede lanzar habilidades o realizar maniobras, los mods que afectan a las habilidades, a la cantidad de energía, a la velocidad de movimiento o que modifiquen el salto-bala no tienen un efecto visible en el espectro. **En caso de armas con múltiples modos de disparo, el espectro utilizará el modo por defecto. **El espectro puede usar armas pesadas (Archcañón equipados con Gravimag). *El espectro morirá en el momento en el entre en contacto con la burbuja de un Tripulante Anulador o un aura de un Comba o Scrambus. *El espectro es reemplazado en el momento el que se lanza metamorfosis de nuevo. *Los asesinatos realizados por el espectro no otorgan afinidad al arma, sino que se tienen en cuenta como asesinatos hechos por habilidades de Warframe. Consejos *Debido a que el clon es un espectro, dispara armas semiautomáticas a la velocidad a la que se muestran en las estadísticas, haciendo que armas como la Latron Prime, la Vasto Prime o la Akmagnus sean buenas elecciones para usar con este aumento. *El clon aprovecha mucho las armas que tienen atravesar innato, como la Phage, o mods que lo otorguen como taladro metálico o atravesar. *El clon tiene munición infinita, permitiendo aprovechar armas con mala o poca eficiencia de munición. Maximización Maximización is a form of specialization: mods may be blended to result in values that vary between the top-end limits listed here. Click any maximized link in the collapsible menu to learn how to build it. |-|Night Form= *Maximizar la duración de habilidades increases Espectro duration to 19,74 seconds and duration to '''70.5' seconds''. **Has no negative effect on this ability/augment. *Maximizar la eficiencia de habilidades reduces cost to '''6.25' energy''. **Reduces Espectro duration to 2,8 seconds. **''Reduces duration to 10 seconds''. *Maximizar el rango de habilidades has no positive effect on this ability/augment. **Reduces Espectro damage to 120%. **''Reduces armor bonus to 100 and shield bonus to 60. *Maximizar la fuerza de habilidades increases Espectro damage to '''897%', armor bonus to '''747.5' and shield bonus to 448.5. **''Increases cost to '''38.75' energy''. **''Reduces duration to 18.125 seconds''. **Note that due to how Provoke operates, if Day-Equinox casts Provoke and then subsequently casts Metamorfosis, the bonus 50% Strength from a Maximized Provoke will be applied. ***''This results in an armor bonus of 872.5, and a shield bonus of 523.5. **If the Provocación pacífica augment is equipped, and has reached its boosted cap, then the bonus from Provoke will be higher-still, at '''80%'. ***''This results in an armor bonus of 947.5 and a shield bonus of 568.5. |-|Day Form= *Maximizar la duración de habilidades increases Espectro duration to '''19,74' seconds and duration to '''70.5' seconds''. **Has no negative effect on this ability/augment. *Maximizar la eficiencia de habilidades reduces cost to '''6.25' energy''. **Reduces Espectro duration to 2,8 seconds. **''Reduces duration to 10 seconds''. *Maximizar el rango de habilidades has no positive effect on this ability/augment. **Reduces Espectro damage to 120%. **''Reduces damage bonus to 10% and speed bonus to 6%. *Maximizar la fuerza de habilidades ''increases Espectro damage to '''897%', damage bonus to 74.75% and speed bonus to 44.85%. **''Increases cost to '''38.75' energy''. **''Reduces duration to 18.125 seconds''. NOTE: Italic refers to the base ability of this augment Historial de actualizaciones *Se corrigió el clon del Aumento Dualidad de Equinox que se ejecutaba con frecuencia en las plataformas *Se corrigió que los espectros tuvieran problemas para apuntar a los enemigos que no estuvieran de pie cuando usaban aumento dualidad de Metamorfosis de Equinox. *Aumenta la duración del aumento Dualidad a 10 segundos en el máximo rango (afectado por duración de habilidades). *Añadido. }} en:Duality de:Dualität Categoría:Ofrendas de sindicato Categoría:Equinox Categoría:Actualización 18 Categoría:Mod de warframe Categoría:Mod de aumento Categoría:Mod Zenurik